herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Capucine
Capucine is oen of the main protagonists from Go! Go! Dreamy Girls. She was formerly a student from Sweet Amoris High School until moving to Fundale where she met Tara Sachs . She was given powers of a legendary warriors and is called the "Enchantment Mystic". She's usually with Kirby during their adventures. Appearance Capucine has big, bright green eyes, somewhat pale skin, and caramel-colored hair styled to be in side-swept bangs. Her eyes actually seem to look away from your Candy, as if she is plotting something. Her bangs and tips are dyed a light pink color that acts as a subtle accent. On her head, she has a hot pink, plastic headband with frilly material on the left side. She usually wears a puffy, light pink dress with a thin, purple ribbon tied above her waist area. She has a blue cropped jacket with a small, almost-covered pink and gold logo. Around her long neck, she wears a pinkish-white pearl necklace. She has good posture and stands up straight. Her arms are behind her back and she looks like she's about to curtsy. Personality Not much is known about Capucine due to her mysterious nature and because she doesn't talk much to Tara. Capucine comes off as being withdrawn and speaks little, though there seems to be a lot going on in her mind. She is secretive and, due to Amber's influence, seems to think little of your Tara, but she warms up to her overtimeand becomes one of her BFs and comrades. History The Subspace Emissary Capucine and Anna are shown in the ice mountains, seeing the Ice Climbers and Lucarido. Its revealed they two are tasked to find Tar and King Dedede. Upon seeing the Halberd, they went inside, where they met Snake and Lucarido. The four fought the false clones od Zelda and Peach. After they get returned back to nromal. Snake tells the girls to stay behind. Which Zelda turns into Sheik. After Sheik and Fox nearly get into another fight, Peach stops this and offers all of them tea. Once so many Mr. Game & Watches turn into Duon, everyone (with Falco) fight it. Capucine and Anna fly to see Tara with everyone else and meet up with her. As everyone battles the Subsapce Army in the skies, Capucine and Anna join the fight while Tara watches the scene with tears in her eyes at the beach. Everyone heads inside the portal, with Tara following. In Subspace, Tabuu unleashes his Off Waves as Tara uses her teleportation spell to bring everyone with her, but the Off Waves disable most of the spell, only allowing her to save herself, and turn EVERYONE into trophies. Capucine and Anna are the victims. They get saved by the four of them. In a cutscene, Tara, Capucine, and a revived Anna revive Diddy kong who sees and Bowser and runs to him to attack him for turning DK to a trophy earlier, but Tara stops him and shows him the great Maze. Diddy softens up, knowing that Bowser was manipulated the whole time. After finding Tabuu, He's about to unleash his off waves again. Tara searches despearly for Dedede's brooches and for a spell to encounter the attack when Sonic appears and destorys Tabbu's wings and weakining his Off Waves. Tara turns into her Rainbow Etiole form to battle Tabbu herself, and with everyone's help, She, Anna, Capucine and everyone unleash a devasting 'attack from her stadd which demolishes Tabuu, destorys the subsapce bomb's portal and turns the world of trophies. 'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Diddy Kong was revealed for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U on February 21, 2014, the day of the North American/European release of Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Diddy Kong's mobility has been improved; his limbs are longer, giving his attacks more range; and many of his attacks deal much more knockback. However, his damage output is lower overall. Early on in the game's lifetime, Diddy became notorious in competitive play for his very powerful and easy-to-use throw combos, leading to some of his moves being slightly weakened in later balance patches. 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' 'Capucine reappears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, having benefits from universal changes: her mobility is even faster; s'he can directionally air dodge more effectively; and she can use any ground attack out of a run, or any aerial attack on ladders. Capucines damage output has been further decreased, while some of her attacks deal more damage. In the World of Light trailer and intro, Capucine appears with everyone else in the cliff in the World of Trophies. She gets confused when she sees Tara suddenly sink into despair. As Galeem unleashes his beams of destruction and death, Tara yeels for Capucine and Anna to get outta here. The two run to their flying brooms to survive, but before they can get on, Capucine screams as a beam targets her and swallows her, burning her into ashes, A horrified Anna wails Capucine's name, but her screams were cut off as a beam iced her a well. After Kirby and Tara crash land after they warp, They see a manipulaed Mario, Capucine and Anna. Tara doesn't know how to fight them, turn them back to normal or bring them back to life. She finds a spell to combine her staff with Capucine's staff to cast a spell with revived the three of them back to life. They then rescue their leader; Twilight who explains the origins of Galeem. their greatest enemy in history. Capucine appaears in a cutscene with the other fighters as they are preared to face off against Galeem and Dharkon. 3158946392 1 2 V7Jr2rWA.png 32822361 218727098908538 3765532776275640320 n.jpg Amour sucre capucine adventure time by fantasyyitan-d5rj61r.jpg Ca.png Capucine.png Capucine by kawaii artistic dba3aus-pre.png D5ieomj-dbf5f55a-9d63-42cf-8003-2517b83022db.jpg Tumblr oqva9oRtSx1u0wli3o1 1280.png Tumblr oulstpOxZF1wv5zmvo1 1280.jpg Tumblr pbko971S9B1w0koh7o2 1280.jpg Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Category:Lead Females Category:Females Category:Female Heroe Category:Neutral Good Category:True Neutral Category:Pure Good Category:Killed by Villain Category:Victims of Murder Category:Murdered by a Villain Category:Revived Heroes Category:Revived Category:Heroic Support Category:Heroes who can regenerate wounds Category:Supporters Category:Staff Wielders Category:Singing heroes Category:Singing Heroes